


The Truth is Okay

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, she's a girl okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Chihiro knows Hina and Sakura have feelings for her, but there's no way they'll still like her once they know the truth... right?(a very short gay thing because there's not enough content for these lesbians)





	The Truth is Okay

It didn’t take Chihiro long to figure out why Hina had pulled her and Sakura into a quiet spot of the courtyard. It was obvious that all three of them had feelings for each other, but Chihiro knew they wouldn’t want to date her once they knew the truth. She tensed up, trying to brace herself.

“Chihiro, are you alright?” Sakura said, noticing the small girl’s anxiety.

“U-uh… yeah,” Chihiro replied, her voice nervous and shaky. That didn’t help the situation at all. 

“Did you figure out why I dragged you guys over here?” Hina chimed in, her face red and her voice almost as nervous as Chihiro’s.

“Y-yeah.”

“It was pretty obvious, Hina,” Sakura chuckled, attempting to hide her own blush.

“Well then, would you girls like to go out together? Like, all three of us? On a date?” Hina asked.

“U-um,” Chihiro muttered, resisting tears. “Before I can answer, I have to tell you something really important that’s gonna make you change your mind”

“What, did you kill someone?” Hina asked jokingly.

“N-no! Of course not!”

“Then I doubt that whatever you’re gonna say is gonna change my mind about this.”

“No… i-it will.” Chihiro was shaking with tears rolling down her face. There’s no way they’ll accept her. No one ever seems to.

“What is it, then?” Hina put a reassuring hand on the small scared girl’s shoulders.

“I-I’m transgender. I really am a girl! I was just born with a boy’s body! A-and I know you probably will just think I’m a boy in a dress but I really am a girl! I-I’m sorry!” 

Sakura wrapped her arms around Chihiro in a gentle hug. “There is nothing wrong with that. You’re still a girl.”

“Yeah!” Hina chimed in, as well as joining the hug. “And my mind hasn’t changed. So, what about that answer?”

“Y-yes! Of course!” Chihiro said with a giggle. Her tears kept falling, but instead of the tears from the anxiety of coming out to your two crushes, it was tears of happiness.

“My answer is yes as well,” Sakura replied with a wide smile.

The three now girlfriends hugged and laughed and cried happy tears. It was perfect. Chihiro wasn’t sure if she had ever felt this loved and accepted. Wow, these girls really were amazing.


End file.
